Digimon Heroes Episode 2: Meet the Villians
by Pinkiestarmagick
Summary: The Heroes and Digimon go to a section called Downtown Digi. There they meet new people there, at first they’re friendly but as they see they’re the heroes, they start to attack. Who are these three and what do they want?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon, and I never will

* * *

Izzy (narrating): In the last episode, Mimi, Kouji, TK, Kaoru, and I discovered a new kind of creature called Digimon. They told us that we were the next generation of Digimon Heroes. We made new friends and that's was just on the first day of school.

(Inside a dark castle, Arukenimon is sitting on her throne)

Arukenimon: So I came her for all you three because the Digimon Heroes have been resurrected. But with a new generation. I want you all to follow them with this.

(Arukenimon hands out a tracking device)

Arukenimon: They will be track by their D-3s. I need you to take them and bring them to me.

Three voices: Yes your highness.

Arukenimon: Excellent, those new kids won't know what hit them.

(At Odaiba Academy in TK and Kouji's dorm; TK tossing and turning on his bed)

TK (quietly): Kouji, you awake?

Kouji: No, I can't stop thinking about the digital world or our digimon.

(Kouji then looks at Gatomon napping)

TK: Me nether. Everytime I go to sleep it's like I'm there again.

Kouji: Surprisingly, I know what you mean. What time is it?

TK: 12:38, why?

Kouji: Up for midnight snack?

TK: Oh, you're so on!

(TK and Kouji are at the kitchen; which they just ate a sandwich)

Kouji: Who knew peanut butter and mayonnaise would be the perfect midnight snack?

TK: Yeah so perfect. Hey, how come you're all of a sudden nice to me?

Kouji: Oh…well to tell you the truth, I haven't made friends for a long time.

TK: But why?

Kouji: That isn't important right now.

TK: Well at least you're (burps) happy!

(Kouji then suddenly laughs; TK then joins in)

Principal Rotwood's voice: What is going on? Who's in the kitchen?

(TK and Kouji stop laughing)

TK and Kouji: Rotwood!

(TK and Kouji sneak out of the kitchen quietly before Rotwood comes in)

(Rotwood then turns on the lights)

Rotwood: Caught you! Huh?

(It turns out that no one is in the kitchen or so Rotwood thinks; he then discovers a bitten sandwich)

Rotwood: Oh, someone left a bitten sandwich.

(Rotwood then finishes the sandwich)

Rotwood: Ah, peanut butter and mayonnaise! Now why don't we have that at our lunch schedule?

(TK and Kouji snicker quiet)

(The night turns into the afternoon)

(Inside the computer room; Izzy is opening the gate to the digital world)

Izzy: All right, now that it's settled you guys are ready to return to the digital world.

Mimi: What about you? Aren't you coming along?

Izzy: I can't, after school tutor remember.

Gatomon: How do you know that there's not going on the computer to the digital world?

Izzy: Don't worry, I'll tell the students that it's a broken computer.

Gatomon: Just making sure.

Patamon: Hey where's Kaoru?

TK: I don't know, maybe she got lost.

(Kaoru then enters the computer room)

Kaoru: Hey guys sorry I'm late.

Gaomon: What happened, I've been waiting for you.

Kaoru: Well some stalker was following me and asked me questions about you.

Kouji: Don't tell me, she had brown hair and neck length.

Kaoru: Uh…how do you know?

Kouji: Cause I know her, it's Bonnie.

Bonnie's voice: You rang.

(Bonnie, Davis, and Takuya then appear)

Kouji: Bonnie! What are you doing here?

Bonnie: Your friend told me that you were in here.

Kouji: Oh I see (mouthing to Kaoru) you are dead to me!!!

Kaoru (mouthing): She gave me chocolate okay!

Bonnie: Come on Kouji tell us, what are you doing here?

Kouji: I'm helping out with Mr. Izumi.

Takuya: Hey 'sup Mr. Izumi!

Davis: How's it going bra!

Izzy: Uh…fine?

Bonnie: How many times have I told you two not to use slang!?

Davis and Takuya: Sorry Bonnie.

(Kouji then pushes Bonnie, Davis, and Takuya out)

Kouji: Listen Bonnie, after the tutoring is done, why don't you wait in the hallway.

Bonnie: But what about…

Kouji: Don't you worry.

(Kouji enter back and closes the computer room door)

Kouji: I can't believe you told her Kaoru.

Kaoru: Hey, chocolate is worth every deed you do.

TK: Okay enough chitchat, let's go. Digi-Port open!

(Mimi, TK, Kouji, Kaoru, Palmon, Gatomon, Patamon, and Gaomon enter the digital world)

* * *

Please review, and no flames! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

(They arrive at a downtown looking area)

Kaoru: Hey, this isn't the place we were at before. Where are we?

Palmon: We're at Downtown Digit. This is my favorite place all over the digital world.

Mimi: Wow, I wonder what they have.

TK: At this rate I don't care.

(TK runs off; Patamon then follows)

Patamon: TK wait up, I'm not that fast as you are!

Gatomon: That kid just runs off for excitement.

(Kouji and Gatomon start rushing off where TK is)

Mimi: Hey where are you going?

(Kouji and Gatomon stop running)

Kouji: We're going to see what TK and Patamon are up to.

Mimi: Before you go off, we should go meet somewhere.

Kaoru: How about the "Chamelemon Café" place?

Mimi: Okay sounds perfect.

(Kouji and Gatomon start running again)

Kaoru: So now that they're gone, what do you going to do?

Mimi: I don't know. Are there any shopping places around here?

Palmon: There's the Pixel Blossom, it's the best place for getting clothes.

Mimi: Well I'm in!

Kaoru: Yeah go do your…girly stuff.

(Mimi and Palmon leave)

Gaomon: So since TK and Patamon are somewhere with Kouji and Gatomon, plus Mimi and Palmon went shopping, what do you think we should do?

Kaoru: Do what I love best. Random stuff!

Gaomon: Does that include desserts?

Kaoru: Gaomon my dear, in randomnessm you can do anything.

Gaomon: All right!! Bring on the castella!!!

(Inside an arcade, TK is playing basketball; Kouji and Gatomon rush up to them)

TK: He shoots he scores!

Kouji: TK, why did you rush off like that?

TK: Kouji, can't you see I'm playing basketball? It's _basketball_!

Kouji: You must be obsessed with it.

TK: You bet I am!

Kouji: Is there anything else you interested in?

TK: Well I always wanted to write stories when I grow up. But (drooling) _basketball _(done drooling)…is my passion.

(TK continues shooting basketball)

(Jack Spicer then appears)

Kouji: Uh…hi, you are…

Jack Spicer: I am Jack Spicer please to meet you. See I am looking for some kind of devices. They have ultimate power, and I would like to have them please.

Kouji: What are you talking about?

Jack Spicer: Hello devices, I need them now! Gimme, gimme!

TK: Yes, TK does it again!

Jack Spicer: Hey you!

TK: Me?

Jack Spicer: How would you like to have a little one on one with me? If I win you give me the device, if you win you're free.

TK: Uh, what do you mean by device?

Jack Spicer: Why are you being so difficult!?!

TK: I'm ready anytime you are.

(At the Pixel Blossom, Mimi finds a baby-tee that she likes)

Mimi: I can't anything that's my size. I'm a 14. Palmon do they have any one that size?

Palmon: Well the sizes they have in our world are baby, in-training, rookie, champion…

Mimi: But that's a digimon's level!!!

Palmon: Exactly!

(Mimi then comes up to a digimon, Ranamon)

Mimi: Excuse me; do you have any sizes that are just like you?

Ranamon: Oh sure, you're looking for human spirit champion. You are a human spirit are you?

Mimi: Actually, I'm just human.

Ranamon: Well, it would be perfect for your size.

(Ranamon gives Mimi the baby tee she was looking for)

(Mimi then shows her what she's wearing)

Mimi: You were right, this size is perfect! Thanks for helping me out. What is your name?

Ranamon: I'm Ranamon.

Fanatic digimon: We love you Ranamon!

Ranamon: Please ignore the annoying fans out there.

Mimi: Well my name is Mimi; do you want to hang out?

Ranamon: Sure sounds great.

(At the cotton candy booth; Kaoru and Gaomon buy each cotton candy for their own; Kaoru then sees a digimon (Impmon) looking sad)

Kaoru: Excuse me, are you all right?

Impmon: No, people are ignoring me for no reason whatsoever!

Kaoru: But why?

Impmon: Why you say, oh I don't know. It's because some people don't get my jokes!

Kaoru: Tell you what, why don't you tell me your jokes.

Impmon: Okay, but you're not gonna laugh. What has a big body but has a little brain?

Kaoru: Uh…I don't know.

Impmon: A Shogungeckomon!

(Impmon starts laughing; Kaoru then starts laughing along)

Gaomon: I don't get it.

Kaoru (to Gaomon): Do you want your cotton candy?

(Gaomon then starts laughing)

Kaoru: That was an amazing joke.

Impmon: You really think so?

Kaoru: Yeah, we should hang out together. What do you say?

(Kaoru puts out her hand to Impmon; Impmon then shakes her hand)

(Back at the arcade; Jack Spicer and TK are at the basketball court)

Jack Spicer: All right, the one who makes the first three shots wins. Get ready to cry to your mommy.

(TK then grabs the basketball; dribbles it, and makes a shot)

Jack Spicer: How did he…eer, I'm not going to lose!

(TK then takes another shot; in the last shot, he makes a slam-dunk)

Jack Spicer: MOMMY!!!!

TK: Hey it was just a game, come on. Why don't we go somewhere together?

Kouji: Are you sure TK?

TK: Look, don't go judging people! If I say we bring him along, then we will!

Kouji: All right, don't get so hyper.

Jack Spicer: You'd really do that?

TK: Come on, it was worth a shot.

Jack Spicer: How can I repay you?

TK: If you come with us to the Chamelemon Café.

(Jack Spicer then grabs Kouji and TK's arms)

Jack Spicer: All right, the more friends the merrier!

Kouji: You're clinging my arm.

(TK then steps on Kouji's foot as Kouji yells)

* * *

Ouch that's gotta hurt! Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

(At the Chamelemon Café; Kaoru, Gaomon, and Impmon are sitting at the long table)

Impmon: Okay, okay, I got another one! What does a Floramon need to keep her going and going?

Kaoru: I don't know.

Impmon: Her soil!

(Impmon laughs as Kaoru and Gaomon fake laugh; sweatdrops then appear on Kaoru and Gaomon; Mimi, Ranamon, and Palmon then appear)

Gaomon: Mimi, Palmon, who's your new friend?

Palmon: This is Ranamon; she is a human spirit digimon.

Ranamon: Hello.

Impmon: Hey Ranamon!

Ranamon: Oh, hey Impmon!

Kaoru: You guys know each other?

Ranamon: Yeah, we're friends. Have you seen Jack anywhere?

Gaomon: Who's Jack?

Impmon: Another friend of ours.

(TK, Kouji, Gatomon, Patamon, and Jack Spicer then appear)

Jack Spicer: Hey guys! I made new friends!

Impmon: So did we!

Kaoru: So are we ready to order?

TK: Yeah, let's dig in.

(The sound of a beeper starts going off)

Kouji: What was that?

Ranamon: Uh…can you please excuse us?

Mimi: Sure.

(Impmon, Ranamon, and Jack Spicer go somewhere else)

(Ranamon then takes out her device)

Ranamon: If I have to be nice one more time, I'm gonna puke!

Impmon: Me telling those horrible jokes was you idea Mr. Spicer!

Jack Spicer: Oh hush up! I knew those kids were the chosen ones!

Ranamon: But the question is why didn't out trackers work when we first found them.

Jack Spicer: Well, I turned them off before going to the café.

Impmon: Did anybody tell you that you are nuts for brains.

Ranamon: Who cares, I'm tired of waiting! Let's just attack them!

Impmon: We can't, we have to wait for the right time. Like after our meal.

(Impmon, Ranamon, and Jack Spicer return to the table)

Gatomon: So where we you guys?

Ranamon: We had to turn off our cell phones.

Patamon: Well then let's chow down!

(After the meal; the heroes, digimon, Impmon, Ranamon, and Jack Spicer are next to the fountain)

Impmon: Well that was a nice meal we had.

(Silences upon all of them; Impmon, Ranamon, and Jack Spicer then get fierce)

Ranamon: All right, enough sweet talk! You better hand us you D-3s or you're toast!

Mimi: What are you talking about?

Jack Spicer: Don't play dumb with us! Just give us the devices and you're safe.

TK: Is that what you meant?

Jack Spicer: Enough of that! Just give them to us!

(Goes to commercial)

(End of commercial; the heroes and digimon start running; then they enter a dead end)

(Impmon, Ranamon, and Jack Spicer then surround them)

Mimi: Ranamon, don't you remember the time when you helped me with that baby tee?

(Ranamon just ignores that comment and makes an attack)

Ranamon: Rain Steam!

(Ranamon then destroys one of Mimi's new shirts)

Mimi: That was a designer blouse!!!

Kaoru: I don't think she even cares.

Impmon: Yeah think, Ba-da-boom!!

(Impmon then hits Kaoru; as she looks toasted)

TK: Kaoru are you okay?

Kaoru: Swell (coughs).

Jack Spicer: Jackbots attack!

(An army of Jackbots then appear)

Kouji: Gatomon, I think that this is the best time to use your attack.

Gatomon: Uh…lightning paw!

(Gatomon attacks only one Jackbot)

Gatomon: Oh boy.

Patamon: Boom Bubble, PAA!!!!

(Two Jackbots then explode)

Patamon: There's too many of them.

Palmon: What do we do now?

Ranamon: You all prepare for the worst.

Motimon's voice: Elastic Bubble!!!

(Bubbles attack the Jackbots and explodes countless of times)

Jack Spicer: Wha…what's going on here?!

Motimon: This is what's going on, Elastic Bubble!

Impmon: You think that's gonna scare us?!

Motimon: You should be!

(Motimon keeps attacking the Jackbots until they're all destroyed)

Jack Spicer: AAAHHH!!!! Run away like little girls!

(Jack Spicer grabs Ranamon and Impmon as he runs away)

Motimon: Yeah you better run!

(The heroes and digimon stare at Motimon in silence)

Motimon: What?

Kaoru: For a digimon at a small level…that attack was big.

Motimon: You think so huh? Where's Izzy?

Mimi: He's in the computer room, again.

Motimon: I'm never gonna get to see Izzy.

Kouji: You will, we just have to convince him first.

TK: So where is the TV set?

Patamon: It's next to the entrance. Don't worry we're really close.

* * *

Wow. . .only one commercial break. And Motimon kicks serious butt! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

(At the computer room)

Izzy: I'm sure you all had fun. Now tomorrow, we'll be talking about the way computers work.

(The class then leaves as Izzy goes on the computer to the digital world)

Izzy: "Now leaving the digital world", what does that mean?

(The heroes and digimon including Motimon fall off on Izzy)

Izzy: Do we have to go through this all over again.

Motimon: What do you mean?

(Izzy then looks up and sees Motimon on his head)

Izzy: Aah! Motimon?! What are you doing here?

Motimon: Finally meeting you in person!

Izzy: Did it have to be this time?

Bonnie's voice: Hello, who's in there?

Kouji: HIDE!!!!!

(The digimon start to scatter around until Kouji grabs them all and stuffs them in the closet)

Kouji: Come in!

(Bonnie, Davis, and Takuya enter the computer room)

Bonnie: What is going on in here?

Izzy: What do you mean?

Bonnie: I heard a strange voice that all pitchy.

TK: Oh that was me, (making strange noise) do you like pickles?

Kouji (to himself): Well that's going to be stuck in my head all night.

Bonnie: Well something going on in here and I'm gonna find out.

(Bonnie, Davis, and Takuya leaving the computer room)

Davis (to Takuya): Dude, why does that remind of some rip-off from some other show?

Takuya: I don't know, maybe it is.

Bonnie: Shut it!

Kaoru: That was _way_ to close.

(Muffled sounds from the digimon; Kouji then opens the closet door as the digimon drop on him)

Kouji: Those are my ribs you're crushing!

(The digimon then get off of Kouji)

TK: Are you okay Kouji?

Kouji: Yeah I'm fine.

(Kouji then gets up)

Izzy: So how was your trip?

Mimi: You should have seen Motimon in action. He maybe an in-training digimon, but his attack is very powerful.

Izzy: Is this true?

Motimon: Yep, it's the real truth.

Palmon: Imagine how his rookie level attacks will be?

Motimon: I can't wait to become a rookie once again!

Izzy: What do you mean?

Motimon: Don't worry, that day will come.

Izzy: Who knows, it might take while but still.

(At Arukenimon's castle; as Arukenimon is on her throne, Ranamon, Impmon, and Jack Spicer are kneeling)

Arukenimon: They got away?! How is that possible!?

Ranamon: We're sorry your highness, but this Motimon started to attack and unlike any other in-training digimon, this had more damage to it's opponent.

Arukenimon: But still…did you say Motimon?

Ranamon: Yes Arukenimon.

Arukenimon: Well in that case, it changes everything.

Ranamon: What do you mean?

Arukenimon: This Motimon has worthy skills, tell me. Did this Motimon have an owner?

Ranamon: No your highness.

Arukenimon: Not to worry, I already know who it is anyway. You'll have to give him a big welcome when he comes around. And when he's finished, bring him to me.

(End)

Izzy: In the next episode, the other help me enter my first trip to the Digital World. Everything there is amazing. But when I first meet Arukenimon, she wants to have my D-3. What does she want from it and why?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please review! 


End file.
